Hidden Truth
by savirajung
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan rapat akhirnya terbongkar sudah. Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Haru, Musica, juga yang lainnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang sungguh pilu untuk dipercaya. Kenyataan yang menyeret seorang Time Guardian Mildean City. Bisakah mereka menerima sebuah kenyataan itu? -Sorry bad at summary-
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

****_Gadis itu terduduk manis di meja makannya. Tatapannya kosong, nafasnya sangat pelan. Hening._

_Tirai di depannya berhembus tenang, namun sayang ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Semuanya... Gelap._

_10 tahun sudah ia 'terkurung' tidak berdaya seperti ini. Seorang diri. Dalam kegelapan, kesunyian._

_Satu nama yang membuatnya kuat untuk bertahan selama 10 tahun ini..._

_"Sieg Hart..."_


	2. Chapter 1

_Di tengah situasi genting menghadapi Shakuma, The Great Sorcerer_

Haru memperhatikan Sieg Hart, 'The Element Master' yang sedang terbaring sekarat tak berdaya di salah satu kamar di Mildian Craft. Sieg sekarat karna Dark Bring yang ia simpan di dalam tubuhnya, keluar menembus badannya begitu saja ketika Lucia Raregroove menemuinya.

Di ruangan lainnya, Mr. Miloch, pemimpin Mildian Mages, duduk terdiam di kursi goyang yang sangat antic.

"Shakuma… Dia pasti akan muncul…"

Mr. Miloch memprediksikan kedatangan penyihir terkuat, Shakuma. Ya, semua Mage pasti mengenal siapa Shakuma. Shakuma Raregroove. Penyihir hitam terkuat satu planet Bumi. Shakuma menguasai seluruh ilmu magis hitam, bahkan yang terlarang sekalipun. Shakuma mampu mengontrol meteor di luar angkasa, mampu mengatur semua elemen Bumi.

Mr. Miloch bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju dek pesawat dan mendatangai dua pria, Shuda dan Musica.

"Apa kalian sedang sibuk?" Tanya Mr. Miloch.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanya Shuda berbalik.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian," jawab Mr. Miloch.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Musica terheran.

"Prediksiku, beberapa saat lagi kita akan kedatangan musuh yang cukup kuat dan mungkin kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Oleh karna itu, kita perlu seseorang untuk mengalahkannya," jelas Mr. Miloch.

Shuda dan Musica terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Mr. Miloch. Mereka bertiga saling bertatap mata.

"Siapa yang kau maksut musuh itu?" Tanya Musica.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Yang jelas, kita membutuhkan bantuan seseorang dan aku ingin kalian berdua menemaniku mendatangi orang itu," balas Mr. Miloch.

"Hanya mendatangi?" Tanya Shuda.

"Mendatangi sekaligus membebaskan orang itu lalu membawanya kemari," jawab Mr. Miloch.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Musica.

"Penyihir termuda-terhebat sepanjang masa."

Shuda dan Music terlihat sangat kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Mr. Miloch.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Shuda dan Musica akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Mr. Miloch itu. Mr. Miloch melakukan transporter dan membawa kedua pria itu ke sebuah kota, kota yang sama sekali tidak ada penghuninya.

"Tempat apa ini?!" ucap Musica tak percaya ketika mereka tiba.

"Savoy City," balas Mr. Miloch.

"Ke… Kenapa kota ini seperti ini?" ucap Shuda melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Savoy City, kurang lebih 140 mil dari arah tenggara Kota Mildian. Savoy City dulunya adalah sebuah kota kecil yang damai. Savoy City dipimpin oleh seorang Mage Master sekaligus teman dekatku, Iker Savoy. Namun, kedamaian itu hilang ketika sekelompok Mage menyerang Savoy City. Ketengangan mulai memburuk ketika seorang ahli sihir hitam, Shakuma Raregroove membunuh semua Mage dan manusia disini, namun ada satu orang yang selamat dari sihir Shakuma," jelas Mr. Miloch.

"Raregroove?!" ucap Shuda.

"I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass off!" sambung Musica.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus segera menemukan orang itu," ucap Mr. Miloch.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri jalanan Savoy City. Yang terlihat hanyalah bangunan yang runtuh dan sudah lapuk dimakan waktu. Sudah tidak karuan.

"Mr. Miloch, sudah berapa lama Savoy City seperti ini?" Tanya Musica

"10 tahun. Tepat hari ini 10 tahun hancurnya Savoy City," ucap Mr. Miloch. "Disini dia."

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil namun keadaannya tidak parah, hanya sudah cukup using dan tidak terawat.

"Disini?" Tanya Shuda.

"Ya," ucap Mr. Miloch.

Mr. Miloch terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka pintu rumah itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Musica.

"Ya."

Tangan Mr. Miloch gemetaran ketika membuka pintu kayu rumah itu. Ketika Mr. Miloch membuka pintu, seketika itu juga sebilah pisau besar meluncur ke arah mereka.

"Silver Shield!"

Musica mengubah peraknya menjadi tameng perak dan pisau itu menancap di tameng miliknya. Ketiga orang itu terkejut setengah mati, terlebih untuk Mr. Miloch.

"Apa kau gila!" teriak Musica.

"Tenang, Musica," tahan Shuda.

Rumah itu cukup gelap, cahaya matahari hanya masuk dari sebuah jendela yang tidak terlalu besar di seberang pintu masuk dan sesosok manusia terduduk disebuah kursi menghadap jendela rumah. Seorang gadis tepatnya. Gadis itu terduduk tenang di kursi makan dan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja makan.

"Kenapa melempar pisau sembarangan? Kami ini orang baik-baik," ucap Musica.

"Percuma," ucap Mr. Miloch. "Percuma kau meneriakinya, percuma kau berbicara padanya. Seluruh panca indranya sudah dilumpuhkan selama 10 tahun."

"APA?!" Shuda dan Musica terkejut mendengar ucapan Mr. Miloch.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Musica.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dia melepar pisau kepada kita?" Tanya Shuda.

Mr. Miloch terdiam. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju gadis itu lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Mr. Miloch. Gadis itu terdiam, badannya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Nafasnya sangat pelan.

"Hari ini tepat 10 tahun Savoy City hancur dan itu berarti sudah 10 tahun juga kau diam disini, seorang diri," lanjut Mr. Miloch.

Shuda dan Musica terbengong melihat Mr. Miloch berbicara namun gadis itu tidak juga merespon perkataan Mr. Miloch.

"Mr. Miloch, kau bilang panca indranya sudah mati, lalu kenapa kau masih berbicara padanya?" Tanya Shuda.

"Itu karna aku bisa mendengar isi pikirannya," jawab Mr. Miloch.

"Dia bisa mendengar perkataanmu?" Tanya Musica.

"Tidak. Tapi hatinya bisa," balas Mr. Miloch.

Shuda dan Musica masih tidak percaya. Mereka membiarkan Mr. Miloch melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan gadis itu. Mereka memang bisa mendengar suara Mr. Miloch, namun mereka tidak bisa mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau masih bisa bertahan hidup selama 10 tahun dengan keadaan seperti ini dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hingga selama ini, hanya saja aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang munafik. Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu," ucap Mr. Miloch panjang.

Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak merespon perkataan Mr. Miloch.

"Aku memang salah, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami," ucap Mr. Miloch. Suaranya sedikit gemetar dan sesaat kemudian air matanya jatuh. "Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Shuda dan Musica terkejut. Gadis itu berjalan menuju sisi kanan rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Tidak, tunggu! Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanmu asal kau mau membantu kami. Dunia sedang dalam bahaya besar, Gina!" teriak Mr. Miloch ketika gadis itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Sudahlah Mr. Miloch. Gadis ini terlalu angkuh. Aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan Shakuma dengan kekuatan kita sendiri," ucap Musica tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu berhenti. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang terlontar dari mulut Musica. Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Kedua telapak tangannya tergenggam keras dan saat itulah Musica dan Shuda menyadari kalau kedua pergelang tangan dan kaki gadis itu melingkar sebuah besi yang cukup tebal, seperti borgol tanpa rantai.

"Ya, Shakuma sedang berjalan menuju kami. Rave Master juga berada di Mildian Craft," ucap Mr. Miloch tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkkan langkah.

"Dia bersama kami! Dia bersama kami di Mildian Craft dan dia sedang sekarat!" teriak Mr. Miloch dengan air mata yang cukup banyak berjatuhan dari matanya.

Gadis itu berhenti.

"You're brother is dying because of Shakuma's grandson, Gina. He was attacked by Lucia," ulang Mr. Miloch.

"Brother?" ucap Shuda dan Musica bersama-sama.

"Sieg is dying right now," Mr. Miloch terjatuh dan belutut ketika mengatakan kalau Sieg Hart sedang sekarat. "Please help us…"

"Sieg's sister?" ucap Musica tak percaya.

"Mr. Miloch!" ucap Shuda dan Musica bersamaan.

"Pleaseee…"

Gadis itu berputar dan berjalan menuju Mr. Miloch. Mr. Miloch masih berlutut di lantai, masih menangis terisak.

Gadis itu menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terdiam dan seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan Mr. Miloch. Amarah gadis itu tersirat dari wajahnya tanpa kata, tanpa suara.

"I know that's hurting you so much. I'm so sorry…" Mr. Miloch terisak dan terdiam sejenak. "Thankyou…"

Shuda dan Musica sekarang bisa melihat jelas wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu cantik. Rambutnya panjang sampai pinggul dan bewarna marun kecoklatan. Dan yang membuat mereka terkaget lagi adalah masih ada satu besi yang melingkar di leher gadis itu dan besi itu sama tebalnya dengan besi yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

Tatapan gadis itu kosong. Ya, karna ia buta. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Shuda dan Musica, namun hatinya bisa merasakan desiran darah kedua pria itu.

Gadis itu menunduk seolah-olah ia melihat Mr. Miloch. Mr. Miloch berdiri dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih," ucap Mr. Miloch tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Mr. Miloch terdiam sejenak, sepertinya gadis itu sedang berbicara padanya. "Sihirku memang tidak bisa membebaskanmu tapi ada seorang Silver Claimer disini. Dia bisa mengendalikan semua jenis logam, termasuk benda yang mengurung sihirmu selama 10 tahun."

Shuda dan Musica menatap satu sama lain.

"Yang kau maksut aku?" Tanya Musica pada Mr. Miloch.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin kau bisa membantu Gina," jawab Mr. Miloch tersenyum.

"Oke. Tidak ada logam yang tidak bisa aku manipulasi," ucap Musica dengan senyum percaya diri. Ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu sedikit tercegang ketika Musica berdiri tepat di mukanya. Musica juga sedikit kaget ketika gadis itu tercengang. Bukankah seluruh panca indranya lumpuh?

"Mungkin kau harus melepaskan yang di leher itu terlebih dahulu," ucap Mr. Miloch.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Musica.

Kedua tangan Musica mendekati besi di leher Gina. Gadis itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah Musica, namun sepertinya pria itu masih sIbuk dengan memanipulasi besi sihir di leher Gina.

"Besi sial apa sebenarnya ini?!" ucap Musica ketika berusaha memecah besi sihir di leher Gina.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shuda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini lebih berat daripada yang terlihat," balas Musica. "Nona, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit. Bertahanlah."

Lengan Musica menegang. Otot-otot tangannya tampak jelas, seperti akan mencuat keluar.

PRAAAAK! Besi magis di leher Gina hancur berkeping-keping. Nafas Musica memburu, keringatnya bercucuran. Mr. Miloch dan Shuda tercengang melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka.

"Kau…" ucap Gina lirih.

Mr. Miloch, Shuda, dan Musica menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu berbicara. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan lirih. Setelah 10 tahun tak bisa melihat, mendengar, meraba, mencium, dan mengecap, akhirnya Gina bisa merasakan seluruh panca indranya kembali normal. Matanya bisa melihat jelas seorang pria, lumayan tampan, berambut hitam, memakai baju hitam polos, beberapa piercing di atas alis kirinya, tinggi, otot-otot tubuhnya terbentuk atletis, dan memakai sebuah kalung tengkorak. Pria ini pasti bernama Musica.

"Gina, kau bisa melihatku?" ucap Mr. Miloch berlinang air mata.

Gina mengangguk pelan. Matanya mulai basah. Tangannya gemetar. Telinganya bisa mendengar keheningan Savoy City. Kulitnya yang putih merinding tertiup angin.

"Musica, lanjutkanlah. Kita sudah kehabisan waktu," ujar Mr. Miloch.

Musica tersenyum percaya diri. Matanya menatap mata abu-abu Gina.

"Kau bisa melihatku 'kan?" Tanya Musica menyungging senyum.

Gina hanya mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dua besi magis sebesar telapaknya melingkar selama 10 tahun. Besi itu mengurung kekuatan sihir Gina. Dengan melekatnya besi itu, ia tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun.

Sementara itu, Musica sekuat tenaga menghancurkan besi magis itu. Namun sepertinya besi di pergelangan tangan Gina dua kali lebih susah untuk dihancurkan. Tapi pada akhirnya, Musica berhasil memecahkan besi tersebut. Musica berlutut di hadapan Gina untuk melepaskan besi magis di pergelangan kakinya. Musica bisa memperkirakan berapa berat besi-besi tersebut. Di leher tadi sekitar 5kg, di pergelangan bisa mencapai 20kg, dan di kaki… Mungkin 20kg juga. Ia masih bertanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa gadis ini bertahan dengan 45kg besi menempel pada badannya.

Ketika besi terakhir terlepas, "DUAAARRRR!" Tubuh Gina mengeluarkan hembusan-mungkin lebih tepatnya hentakan-yang dahsyat sampai mendorong Mr. Miloch, Shuda, dan tentu saja Musica ke sisi lain rumah.

Tubuh Gina mengeluarkan aura magisnya yang telah terkurung selama 10 tahun. Seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi angin magis dan membuat rambutnya berkibaran.

"It's time to revenge," ucap Gina.

Shuda, Musica, Mr. Miloch terpaku mendengar ucapan Gina. Inikah yang dimaksut Mr. Miloch dengan penyihir termuda-terhebat sepanjang masa?

"I'll get dress."

Gina berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Kini ia sudah bisa melihat dan mendengar, melihat jejak menuju kamarnya dan mendengar suara langkah kakinya.

Sementara Gina berganti pakaian, Shuda, Musica, dan Mr. Miloch berdiri terdiam.

"Apakah dia sungguh-sungguh bisa mengalahkan Shakuma?" Tanya Musica.

"Aku tidak akan kesini dan menemuinya kalau Sieg Hart tidak sekarat," jawab Mr. Miloch.

"Dia adik Sieg?" Tanya Shuda menatap Mr. Miloch.

Mr. Miloch hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian Gina keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan pakaian tempur. Rambut maroon-nya dibiarkan tergerai. Baju hitam latex berkerah sanghai berlengan panjang hingga dada, layer hitam menutupi perutnya, dan celana latex panjang.

"Aku sudah siap," ucap Gina tiba-tiba.

Mr. Miloch, Shuda, dan khususnya Musica terkejut melihat kehadiran Gina. Gadis yang tadinya hanya mengenakan _dress _putih polos sepanjang kakinya dengan lengan panjang, kini telah berubah menjadi seorang Mage yang siap berperang.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk balas dendam, tapi aku memperingatimu untuk tidak menggunakan sihir 'itu'," ujar Mr. Miloch.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Gina dengan tatapan kosong.

Shuda dan Musica tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu, terlebih lagi untuk sihir yang dilarang oleh Mr. Miloch. Sihir apa itu?

"Let's go back to the battlefield!" ucap Mr. Miloch.

Mereka berempat ber-transporter menuju Mildian Craft dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah tiba di pesawat Mildian. Keadaan Mildian Craft sudah cukup parah. Beberapa Mage sudah terluka, bahkan ada yang terluka berat. Keadaan sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Ternyata dia datang lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan!" geram Mr. Miloch.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Gina.

"Sieg di kamarku. Follow me!" jawab Musica.

Gina mengikuti Musica berlari menuju kamar Musica, tempat Sieg berbaring. Sementara Shuda dan Mr. Miloch memulai pertarungan melawan The Mightiest Sorcerer, Shakuma Raregroove.

"Wait me, Sieg. You'll be fine soon," ucap Gina dalam hati.

Ketika mereka tiba di kamar Musica, kamar itu kosong. Tempat tidurnya berantakan dan jendelanya terbuka lebar.

"Oh no!"

"What? What happen?" Tanya Musica.

"I'm late. I'll never see him anymore," ucap Gina. Kakinya lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Sieg, what did you do?!"

"Hey, calm down! Tell me what happen?" Tanya Musica meraih lengan Gina.

"I… I… I lost him!" Gina nangis dan jatuh berlutut.

Di dek utama, Mr. Miloch, Shuda, Let, Julia, dan seluruh Mage bertarung melawan Shakuma. Shakuma terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Ia mengucapkan matera kuno terlarang, Meteor Rain. Dalam sekejap meteor berjatuhan dan merusak Mildian Craft. Satu meteor berhasil mengenai Mildian Craft hingga Mildian Craft.

"I'm gonna kill you, Shakuma!" ucap Gina pelan.

Gina dan Musica berlari menuju dek utama Mildian Craft. Beberapa Mage menggenggam tongkat mereka dan mengucapkan beberapa mantera, namun sepertinya mantera itu terlalu lemah untuk melawan Shakuma.

"Dimana Haru dan Elie?" Tanya Musica.

"Mereka menuju makam Resha bersama Sieg Hart," jawab Let.

Gina terpaku ketika seseorang menyebut nama saudaranya. Sieg Hart bersama Rave Master?

"Damn! Manusia apa dia sebenarnya?!" ucap Let.

"Jangan banyak omong. Bunuh kakek tua itu!" balas Julia melemparkan tinju kepada Let.

Gina berlari menuju Mr. Miloch dan dengan segera ia merebut tongkat sihir Mr. Miloch.

"Aku pinjam sebentar!" ucap Gina seraya menyabet tongkat sihir Mr. Miloch.

"Hei, kau mau apa?!" teriak Mr. Milok ke arah Gina.

Gina tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mr. Miloch. Yang ada di otaknya adalah menyusul Shakuma yang sedang duduk manis di atas tongkat sihirnya di udara. Gina melompat dari dek Mildian Craft dan semua orang terkejut. Apa yang dia lakukan? Bunuh diri?

"Dia mau apa?!" Tanya Musica pada dirinya sendiri, kaget melihat aksi Gina.

Ketika ornag-orang berlarian ke tepi dek untuk melihat Gina, disaat itu juga Gina muncul dengan kekuatan mengendalikan udara sehingga ia bebas untuk 'terbang' menuju Shakuma. Gina melesat ke arah Shakuma dan seluruh mata memandang dirinya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Julia terkejut melihat Gina.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi dia adalah penyihir termuda dan terkuat di planet ini," jawab Musica pede.

Let dan Julia sedikit tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Musica, namun Mr. Miloch meyakinkan mereka berdua dengan anggukan kecil. Let dan Julia bertukar pandang. Mereka berharap gadis asing itu bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini

Sementara itu, Gina sudah berhadapan dengan Shakuma di udara. Pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan jenggot putih yang sama-sama panjang. Pria itu tersenyum dengan angkuh ke arah Gina, namun Gina hanya memasang raut muka garang.

"Hohoho… Kau masih hidup rupanya," ucap Shakuma tertawa licik.s

"Hidupku tidak akan berakhir sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka," geram Gina.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi akulah yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka terlebih dahulu! Meteor Rain!"

Shakuma mengucapkan beberapa mantera kuno terlarang. Gina yang baru saja bebas dari kurungan magisnya terlihat tidak berdaya. Mantera-mantera kuat yang ia ucapkan hanya seperti hembusan angina semilir bagi Shakuma. Shakuma terus menyerang Gina. Tubuh Gina sudah berlumuran darah, namun ia masih mampu mengendalikan udara.

"Sekalipun aku yang harus mati, itu tidak ada-apa. Mr. Miloch dan yang lainnya harus tetap hidup. Dengan begitu Shakuma masih bisa dikalahkan," ucap Gina dalam hari.

Gina menggenggam erat tongkat sihir Mr. Miloch. Ia mengucapkan sebuah mantera pada tongkat itu lalu melemparkannya dengan keras ke dek Mildian Craft. Dari tempatnya 'melayang', Gina bisa melihat tongkat Mr. Miloch menancap tepat di dek utama Mildian Craft.

Sementara itu, tongkat Mr. Miloch yang menancap di dek utama Mildian Craft mengejutkan para penumpangnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Musica.

Mr. Miloch tercekang melihat tongkatnya. Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah Gina yang masih melayang. Sesaat kemudia, Mildian Craft di selimuti semacam 'tameng' transparan.

"Gadis itu…" ucap Mr. Miloch sambil terisak.

"Anda kenapa? Apa maksutnya ini?" Tanya Musica kepada Mr. Miloch.

"Dia melindungi kita dari sihir Shakuma…" jawab Mr. Miloch pelan.

Seisi Mildian Craft tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat di langit-langit Mildian Craft.

"Gadis itu…" geram Musica. "Hilangkan tamengmu ini. Kami disini bisa membantumu!"

Gina yang mendengar teriakan Musica namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Leave this old man to me," bisik Gina dalam hati.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**Aduuuh gomen minna kalau masih ga jelas, maklum masih baru hehe**

**Maaf juga bahasanya masih berantakan.**

**Anyway, untuk chapter pertama sampai disini dulu.**

**Chapter 2 is cooming soon!**

**Jangan lupa Review ya, untuk ide/kritik/saran jangan malu-malu.**

**Ariagatou ne, minna! :D**


End file.
